Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus and a substrate processing method.
Description of Related Art
Substrate processing apparatuses are used to subject various types of substrates such as semiconductor substrates, substrates for liquid crystal displays, plasma displays, optical disks, magnetic disks, magneto-optical disks, and photomasks, and other substrates to various types of processing (see JP 2011-66049 A, for example).
The substrate processing apparatus described in JP 2011-66049 A includes an indexer block and first and second processing blocks. The first and second processing blocks include first and second transport sections, respectively. The unprocessed substrate is transported from the indexer block to the first processing block by the first transport section. In the first processing block, first processing is performed on the substrate. Thereafter, the substrate is received and transferred to the second transport section by the first transport section, and is transported to the second processing block by the second transport section. In the second processing block, second processing is performed on the substrate.